Forum:New Admin for the Wiki
New Admin for the Wiki We need to appoint someone as admin of this wiki - it includes various aspects in cleanup, action against vandals, helping new contributors and everything that a wiki needs. Wikia Community Central asked that we have a discussion with as many contributors as possible to decide who it should be. The wiki currently has one admin who hasn't been on for quite a while and wasn't very active when he was. In order to decide who will become the new admin I wish to ask anyone who would like to become one to offer it here, there aren't any requirements except to be willing to put some of his/her time here and preferably someone who has made contributions to this wiki (and probably to be registered ie. can log in to wikia). after we have some people who want to be admins, the wiki community we made here will decide who will become the new admin. please comment even if you are'nt applying to become an admin, it is necessary that as many registered and unregistered contributors take part in this discussion as possible :I'd like to offer myself for the position of admin, I have some experiance in wikicode and made the item templates we use for sharing links among kong players. --FMF 09:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I support your nomination for the post of administrator, because I do not see any other candidates. If we can approve more then one user to admin, I can help a little too. But I don't want maintain all wiki solo, and don't want have main role in it. Usernm0 09:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll support this nomination as well. You've done quite a bit of work for the wiki. ::Spindlethumb 09:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I also support you for admin since you have done the work anyways. If you would like an assistant, I would be glad to help. I haven't messed with wiki code, but it looks at least similar to php, which I have worked with. ::Everbong 14:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :when I became an admin at the fantasy university wiki we were 3, so I hope that we can have several admins here too, I'll leave another post at wikia centeral asking about the option to add several admins. on a different note, I'm more of a template builder, so if you have ideas for good templates or are good with design, I'd like to collaborate since it's more fun that way :--FMF 15:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I also support FMF's nomination. I suppose its going to be pretty easy to pick the admin if hes the only one running, but if the wikia decides to add more than one, I'm sure more people, including myself, would volunteer. I guess no one else wants to be the boss. ::--Lycanclaw 17:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi everyone. I'm Joe from Wikia's Community Development Team. :::I noticed that Wild West Town Wiki's traffic was up 147% last week over the previous week, so congrats! I wanted to inform you that the ad slot on the upper right part of the home page is about to be activated, so I will be making a minor edit to the page to add left and right column tags. This will allow the content to "wrap around" the ad, so that the home page's content doesn't all get pushed down, which is what happens when the column tags are not present. :::The other reason I am here is to offer my help. In order to attract even more visitors and editors, and keep them coming back, I made a new logo and adjusted the wiki's colors to better fit the feel of the game. I hope you like the new look. :::To FMF - it seems that you're interested in becoming an admin here, so I recommend going to the adoption requests page and submiting your request. Then someone from the Community Support team will respond. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Already did and no word since June 23, I'll post another message there and maybe leave a message on someone's talk page... Also welcome to the wiki joey and thanks for the wiki icon and change of colors!, --FMF 14:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Finally got the Admin rights, if anyone needs anything (help, deletion, become an admin) please leave me a message and i'll get back to you --FMF (talk) 07:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC)